Invisible Chains
by ThatsNoneofYourBusiness
Summary: Riddick has his own agenda to remove a bounty, but finds himself working alongside untrained murderer, a young woman with an abusive past. Despite his work-alone policy, he finds himself teaching her and untangling her past, till she is ready to get her own revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Riddick recognized this girl. Not personally, no, but her type. Her kind. Her hair cut short to mimic a man's. Her loose pants that didn't give any hints of her gender. Despite her hooded jacket, the shallow movements of her shoulders told him of her bound breasts, bound so tight she could barely breathe. He could bet that her arms were largely muscled and, underneath her half-mask, her chin and jaw were lightly dusted with crushed cinders, deflecting any feminism.

As if feeling his gaze on her back, she glanced over her shoulder. Her blue eyes caught his. She didn't react to his stare, but let her eyes wander past him and then turned away. A few steps later, she pulled up her hood, and the let her fingertips gaze curved knife at her belt, a subtle warning. No doubt she had more hidden on her.

But, Riddick didn't move to follow her. He wasn't interested in this girl-turned-man, one who had suffered a fate worse than death by those she pretended to be. He had seen that mix of hate and desperation in the eyes of those who acted indifferent. Jack had had the same look.

And those kinds only brought trouble onto themselves, acting out irrationally and openly. They could never keep their heads down. Riddick had enough Mercs on his neck, and didn't need to run into anyone else's.

She would avoid him, too. She recognized him as well as he did her.

Riddick pulled up his own hood and turned away. He moved the pace of those around him, blending in with the crowd, patiently traveling towards a shipping yard, where he'd find his ride. There was a small glider controlled by a band of two or three criminals, and it was aimed towards Helium Six. That's where Riddick's new bounty started, and he wanted it removed. He planned to kill man in charge of his bounty, General Kileko. A power-hungry sonofabitch, who knew that if his bounty on Riddick was collected, he would rise higher in the chains of command. Riddick would kill him, and since there was no one going to pay for his capture, he would erase himself.

Finally, as the third moon began to rise, Riddick reached the shipping yard. He moved quietly around the sleeping guards, and then underneath the docks where the prepared gliders hovered. Recognizing the markings on the bottom of one's hull, Riddick knocked softly. The door opened silently, revealing a young olive-skinned man. He stepped aside to let Riddick in. As soon as the door began to close, an expected blade was pressed against his throat.

"Goggles off." The olive skinned man ordered. Riddick complied slowly,

"It's him." he said, and the blade was removed, "Must be a bitch hiding those."

"Could be worse." Riddick rumbled, pointing at the second man in the pilot seat. His face had been thoroughly hacked and one eye was missing.

"Mika." the olive skinned man said in direction of his partner, "I'm Yuri. Leo had the knife."

Riddick turned to see the girl in the half-mask. She didn't react to him.

"And before you say anything, he already killed some idiot who called him a girl." Yuri said with a laugh.

"Leo." Riddick said, with a slight grin, "An original name."

He watched her eye twitch.

"Sit down and shut up." the man with the hacked face ordered. Yuri laughed again and took the seat beside the man. Leo was quick to buckled herself in the seat on the wall. Riddick took the one directly across for her.

His chuckle rumbled low in his chest.

**Any constructive criticism would be appreciated! It's been a while since I've written.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the small glider rattled furiously, climbing higher and higher into the atmosphere, Leo kept her eyes on Riddick. It unnerved her. She knew that he could identify her, right here, right now. Spill her secret, trapped in this tin can.

She hated his kind. Over confident, aggressive, self-serving male. She scanned him openly. His body relaxed, sure of his surroundings. His black goggles never left her direction.

She wanted to tear him open. She wanted to cut away the iron bands of muscle around his arms, severe the tendons in his hands. She wanted him weak, like the coward he was. Like the cowards they all were.

Leo didn't let her face or body betray her anger. This one was smart. Calculating. Let him think her afraid and weak. Let him think that those misty, purple eyes could see right through her. All the better to be underestimated.

The gilder lurched, throwing her against her harness. A low growl came from her throat. She slammed her boot down, and Yuri looked over his shoulder. She smacked her hands together and made several gestures. Yuri laughed,

"Yo, Mika, he said you fly like you've got no dick instead of no eye!" he said, slapping the man on the shoulder. Mika simply flipped her off.

Before this Riddick found his way onto their ship, she'd been in the perfect group. Mika's sight was more than questionable, and his ignorance was made him easy to manipulate. He wouldn't be able to tell if she was a woman if she was standing naked in front of him. And Yuri was just plain stupid. A fool who was blinded by his own vanity. Killing the guy that had called Leo a girl had only convinced him of her fake gender.

The Riddick gave a low chuckled,

"Quite a mouth on your friend here." he said, gesturing at her,

"You should have heard him talking about you." Yuri said with a satisfied laugh.

"Oh?" Riddick said, raising an eyebrow at Leo, "Enlighten me."

"Don't start a fight, asshole." Mika growled. Yuri only laughed, but turned back to the front.

"Now, now," Riddick rumbled, slowly waving a finger at Leo, "It's not nice to talk about people when you don't know them."

Leo merely showcased her middle finger.

"Shut up, you pricks," Mika snarled from the front. Riddick shrugged innocently,

"Just offering advice." he said.

Another hour passed, with minimal conversation, most of which was Yuri bragging. Riddick continued to make small comments about Leo's 'petite' form, and tried to find ways to get underneath her skin. She did her best to keep from reacting. Once, she pulled her curved knife loose and played with it, balancing it between or on her fingers. That was how she fought: with balance and speed. If a man threw a knife, she'd already be at his throat just as the blade left his hand. What she lacked in brute strength, she made up for in close-contact. Her attacks were so seamless and unpredictable that the last man didn't know that she'd opened up his abdomen until he tried to lunge at her. His insides came spilling out.

And that was how she planned to get rid of Riddick. She wouldn't be direct, no. She'd let him start, let him think he had the upper hand. And then she quickly cut him apart, and he'd never know till he was on the ground.

He was too muscle bound to be quick, anyway. The only problem was that he was smart. His numerous warrants attested to that.

"Keep staring and you'll burn a hole." Riddick said lowly. Leo looked at his face, goggles keeping her from staring into his eyes. He ginned slowly, "You're either thinking of killing me, or…."

In a second, she had her blade pressed to his cheek, before he finished his implication. He still sat calmly, arms draped over the metal bar of the harness.

"Pretty quick." he said.

Leo swore mentally. She'd done exactly what she vowed not too a moment ago. Now, he had an idea of what he was up against. She'd better just get rid of him now.

Suddenly, the ship was slammed sideways and Leo went flying. In an instant, she turned and landed like cat, her feet on the opposite wall. She simply jumped back onto the floor of the gilder, holding onto an overhead bar.

"We're being shot at!" Yuri shouted over his shoulder as the gilder veered to the left and a missile shot past. Leo rolled her eyes. Nothing could ever go smoothly.

Immediately, she grabbed the controller protruding at the back of the ship, just beside her seat. Punching in a few numbers on the keypad, a hologram screen lit up in front of her. She wrapped her hands around the controller, thumbs lingering just above the buttons for the guns. The screen showed a cross where the new ship flew beside them.

She angled the controller to right and was about to press down, when the ship was hit again, rocketing them sideways

"They're trying to board!" Mako roared.

"You should leave this to me." Riddick's low voice was just above her shoulder.

"Fuck off." she whispered, and pressed down. They could hear the explosion. Direct hit. The cross vanished off the screen.

_Too easy._ she thought, instantly suspicious.

"That was a little quick." Riddick echoed her thoughts. She didn't look at him, but didn't shut down the controller.

""Smart girl." he mocked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Everything was still for a moment. Leo looked over her shoulder at the rest of their group. Yuri was grinning like a madman.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on her screen. Four large crosses appeared. Immediately, she signed over her shoulder, only to have Riddick shouting the same thing.

Before she could begin firing, a voice broke over their radio.

"There are two high-class criminals on your ship. One Riddick and one Cassandra Militias of Helium Two. Pull over immediately and shut down your weapons or you will be shot down."

"Gig's up." Riddick said with a laugh. Leo looked over her shoulder in shock at her name. Her crew stared back in alarm.

"Oh, shut up and get your shit together." Leo snapped, "You gonna get us outta here or not?"

"Lying slut." Miko snarled, but gunned the engines.

"Do not attempt to escape." the voice over the radio warned. Leo engaged the missiles and prepared to fire.

"I'll get the first shot and you us get outta here!" Leo order and pressed down the firing button.

"You are in over your head." Riddick said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Fuck off!"

**Any reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
